Missed after all
by comixrul34
Summary: discontinued
1. The Decision

First story so don't kill me

_Italics: thinking_

**Bold: title  
**

**Missed after all**

**The Departure  
**

In Konoha it was a happy day but not to everyone….. Naruto was one of the few that were having a bad day.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, "Wanna go on a date with me?"

Sakura thought a second before saying, "Ok"

"Yes!! Let's go to Ichiraku" Naruto exclaims

**At Ichiraku after 12 bowls of ramen**

"So Sakura" Naruto starts, " How have you been?"

"Ok"

"Good"

"Well, bye Naruto"

"Bye"

**Several months later (2)**

Sakura and Naruto were going out quite a lot, but then, out of the blue, Sasuke returned to the village and claimed Sakura as his girlfriend. Sakura wholeheartedly agreed.

**Several more months later (3)**

Naruto and Sasuke get into a fight about who deserves Sakura. Naruto loses.

"Come on dobe, is that all you got?" Sasuke laughs before taking Sakura away

**End of flashback**

"I've decided" says naruto to a man that stood before him, " I'll go"

**End  
**

This is the first thing I've wrote so don't kill me for the length


	2. The Departure

Still first story so don't kill me

**Missed after all**

**The Departure**

"I've decided" Naruto says to a man (about naruto's age) that stood before him.

"The main gate of the village at sunset" the man replies before disappearing.

'_Should I tell them about it or not?'_ Naruto ponders

'_I won't'_ naruto decides

**Later**

Sakura sees naruto with a packed bag slung over his back, walking toward the gate of the village.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells, "Are you going on a mission!?"

Naruto continues walking without even giving Sakura a glance.

"Naruto?..." Sakura asks, as naruto ignores her.

**At the main gate of Konoha**

"He came!" says the man

"You owe me 500 yen," says a woman next to him (also about naruto's age)

"Fine" says the man handing the money over to the woman

"Can we go now Omni?" asks naruto

"Ok but are you sure you want to leave the village?" asks Omni (the man, he is somewhat buff, has spiky black hair, wears green camo pants and a green camo shirt)

"Yes I am" replies naruto

"That's why he's here," says the woman

"Shut up Angel" says Omni

"And we're off!" exclaims angel (just imagine yuffie from KH2 but except for black clothes it's white and the white parts of yuffie's outfit are gold on angels and instead of black hair it's brown, both omni and angel have blank hitai-ate with an x scratched into it)

"shut up!"

"Let's just go," says naruto

And the three set off into the forest outside of Konoha.

**End**

Another short chapter….. the next one will be longer.


	3. The Outlaws

Going to a writing camp soon so expect better results soon

**Missed after all**

**The outlaws!**

Naruto sighs as he sets up camp in the middle of the forest bordering Konoha. It has been a brutal day for him, since he didn't know what the outlaws really had to do.

**Flashback**

"Hey you're the demon kid aren't you" says omni as he walks up to naruto

Naruto had a glum look on his face but answered, "Who wants to know?"

"Omni, you?"

"Naruto"

"…"

"…"

"Wanna join my group?"

"Group?"

"The Outlaws"

"I'll think about it" naruto says right before jumping away

**Later**

"Hey tsunade-baa chan!" naruto exclaims as he walks into her office

"What do you want naruto?" tsunade asks

"I want to know about a group called the outlaws"

"Ok, let me just find the file"

"…"

"Where the fuck is that stu-oh here it is!"

"…"

"Let's see the outlaws are a group of nin that have been kicked out, banished, or gone missing from a village. It started with 20 people but has been reduced to 2"

"What reduced the group?"

"Assassins, bounty hunters, people who wanted them dead etc… but the outlaws are no longer threats to society in fact once the group has helped the village hidden in the mist. Anyway the both members of the group are S-ranked missing nin. And that's all the file says"

"Thanks tsunade-baa chan bye" then naruto jumps out an open window

**End of flashback**

Naruto sighs again before falling asleep after his first day of being an outlaw

**The next morning**

"Naruto wake up"

"M…"

"Wake up!"

"…"

"…"

**One punch to the face later**

"Aw fuck why the hell did you do that?" naruto asks a grinning omni

"To wake you up" omni replies

Naruto sighs

"Anyway we're gonna call you fox now" says Angel who appeared out of nowhere

"Fine" says fox

"Time for a little spar" omni says cracking his knuckles

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this" naruto says

**End**

It was longer….


	4. The Spar

Haven't gone to camp yet

**Missed after all**

**The spar**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" naruto said after omni challenged him to a spar

**Later**

"Alright fox show me what you got," said omni

"Shadow clone justu!" naruto exclaimed to generate 4 copies of him. But omni had a surprise in-store for him. "Kekkai genkai" omni says after picking up a rock. Omni's arm started to become the exact kind of rock that was in his hand (just picture Kevin 11's power in Ben 10 alien force for those who don't know what that looks like his body becomes whatever he touches exp. If he touches steels he becomes steel (at will of course) his strength also increases in this state).

"Bye bye" omni says as he lands a bone-crushing punch to fox's stomach. Fox struggles to get up some 10 feet away. Fox gets up he generates 5 more clones and attacks using all 10 clones at once. Omni destroys each clone before landing another punch to fox's chest.

Fox flies another 10 feet away before making 4 more clones. He sends 2 clones to attack omni from the front while he uses the 3rd to strike from the rear and the fourth to come from the sky. Omni quickly gets rid of the clones that charge him, but gets hit from the clone at the back, which he destroys. Omni then hears a battle cry from the sky and looks up to get a punch from the face. The punch stunned omni long enough that the real fox can hit omni with a rasengan to the stomach (he can generate them without help from a clone now).

The rasengan was enough to force omni back to his normal form and send him 10 feet away.

"Not bad" omni says "not bad at all"

"Give up?" asks a panting fox

"Nope, you?"

"Never"

"Then we have a draw" says angel who happened to be watching the entire thing

"Why?" asks naruto

"Because breakfast is ready" angel replies

"Oh, okay" naruto says

**End**

…..


	5. The Mysterious Ninja

This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far…

Oh and I don't own anything except the OCs

**Missed after all**

**The Mysterious Ninja**

**In Konoha**

"It's been 2 weeks," says a member of the council

"Just give him more time" Tsunade replies

"We've given the demon enough time to return," argues another council member

"But-" Tsunade starts

"No" says the head of the council "The demon obviously won't return so he will be known as a missing ninja"

"And if he does return?" Tsunade asks

"Then he will be killed immediately because of his status" he replies

**The next day at the village main gate**

A ninja in a black cloak walked up to the gate

"Halt!" one of the guards say, "We need your identification"

The ninja doesn't reply

"If you don't show us your identification we won't allow you to enter," the second guard says

"Pulse: level 7" The female ninja says as a blue ring appears at her palm

"What?" both guards say at the same time

"Good night" the ninja says, as the ring grows large enough to hit both guards at the same time. And it does just that. The ring knocks out both guards

The ninja walks past both men then teleports to the front of the hokage tower

**In the hokage tower**

"Lady tsunade!" shizune says

"What is it?" Tsunade asks

"There is someone who wants to see you" Shizune replies

"Let them in" was tsunade's only answer

"Yes my lady" shizune says as she runs out the door

**A little later**

"And who might you be?" tsunade asks the woman in front of her

"My name is Jun" jun replies as she takes of the cloak (jun has black hair that is half the length of sakura's old hair, wearing black combat pants with a white shirt, her eyes are brown and she is about a year younger than naruto)

"Why are you here jun?" tsunade asks

"I would like to be a shinobi of this village" she says

"Then I would like you to pass a little test" Tsunade says as 4 anbu surround jun

"Gladly" jun replies

"Pulse: level 18" Jun says and again a ring appears on her palm but this time instead of going only forward, it went all around her, knocking out every single anbu. Tsunade gasps at jun's level of skill

"I think I know where to place you" tsunade says "but they might not except you"

"I'll come with you" jun says

**Later at the squad 7 training grounds**

"This girl is supposed to replace the dobe?" sasuke says in disbelief

"Yes" tsunade said, "She will fight all 11 of you to show you her strength

"Good luck" Sakura says "You're gonna need it"

**Neji**

Neji starts the battle by activating his Byakugan

"I hope you're well prepared," he says as he gets hit in the face with a Pulse: level 12.

"Air palm!" neji yells.

"Pulse: shield" jun says to reverse the air palm back at neji knocking him unconsciousness

**Rock lee**

"Leaf whirlwind!"

"Pulse: level 17"

Rock lee loses

**Tenten**

Tenten summons and throws 10 bombs at jun who quickly uses a pulse: shield to send the bombs back at tenten.

**Shino**

Shino was away on a mission so jun wins by default

**Kiba**

Chickened out…

**Hinata**

Hinata was hit by several pulse: level 15 as soon as the battle began

**Ino Shikamaru and Chouji**

Also away on a mission

**Sakura**

Sakura charges at jun, but jun opened a pulse: shield. Sakura jumps to the side and punches but hits a log. Jun quickly uses a pulse: level 20 to defeat sakura quite quickly

**Sasuke**

Sasuke says "I know how powerful you are so I reluctantly say welcome to the team"

**End**

I kind of overdid how powerful jun is anyway I'll try to keep chapters at this length please review!


	6. The File

Sorry about not writing in a while but between violin, drums, guitar, and piano there wasn't much time anyway enjoy!

**Missed after all**

**The files**

Jun was jumping along the rooftops when Sakura spotted her.

"Hey Jun" Sakura called out "where are you going?"

Jun waits for Sakura to get to her before saying "I want to know more about you and the others in the group I've just joined"

"Okay I'll go with you"

"Thanks"

**Hokage Tower**

"Here are the files on me and the others," Sakura says while handing 12 scrolls to Jun

"Thanks" Jun replies, "Who should I start with?"

"How about me" Sakura says and hands Jun her scroll. Jun opened it and started to read

"I already know this stuff" she says in disgust and throws the scroll away

"Just read the scrolls," Sakura says

**11 scrolls later**

"Ok this is the last scroll" Jun says picking up the last scroll "now let's see this"

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 16_

_Rank: Chunnin _(he was a chuunin)

_Status: B-ranked Missing Ninja_

_Statistics: _(It showed a pentagon with the arrow at 7 on taijutsu, 7 on ninjutsu, 4 on genjutsu, 5 on tools, and a question mark on bloodline)

_Most powerful technique: Rasengan_

_Most used technique: Shadow clone jutsu_

_Teammates: None; teammates before leaving were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno_

_Background: Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan that was the vessel of the nine-tailed fox. No other information available (I got lazy)_

"Hey Sakura" Jun calls "It says that someone named Naruto is now a missing nin"

"What?" Sakura says and takes the scroll "_mumble mumble mumble_"

"That's weird," she says "I'm going to ask Tsunade-sama about this"

**Tsunade's office**

"Tsunade-sama wake up" sakura says to a sleeping tsunade "WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Oh it's you sakura" tsunade says while sitting up "What do you need?"

"It says on this file that naruto is a missing nin now, is that true?"

"Oh…that is correct, naruto left the village not too long ago do you know anything about this?"

"Of course no-" Sakura remembers naruto with his bag heading toward the village gate "Actually I saw naruto heading toward the village gate with his bag"

"Well naruto was declared a missing nin this morning"

"Oh, okay"

**End**

It was kind of short but I didn't have much time to write this. no flames please


	7. The Old Man

For some reason I feel like writing some more…

**Missed after all**

**The Old Man**

**Somewhere**

"Where are we going?" Fox/Naruto asks

"We're going to a hermit that we know" Omni replies (I'm trying to think of names for him and angel, help)

"Why?"

"Because of the kyuubi being inside of you"

"Ok, how is going to this guy going to help?"

"He can remove the kyuubi without killing you, although there are some drawbacks"

"Like what?"

"We have no idea"

"Wait if I don't have kyuubi what'll happen to him and aren't I going to be really weak without him?"

"In order: don't know and don't care, wait…that's backward"

"Come on guys were almost there," Angel says out of nowhere

**Hermit's cave**

"Well hello angel hello Omni it has certainly been a while hasn't it?" says an old man that looks like he's about to drop dead any second "And who is you're friend?"

"Is this the right cave, cause he doesn't look like he can remove the kyuubi" Naruto whispers to Omni

"Yes he is" Omni replies "Why?"

"Cause it takes the Akatsuki, like, 3 days to remove a demon. How long does it take this guy?" Naruto asks

"About a week" Omni replies

"We'll start the extraction process in about an hour," Angel says after talking to the old guy

**One hour later**

"Well that went by fast" Naruto says

"It was only that line up there in bold" Angel says

"I think you just broke the 4th wall," Omni says

"Let's begin" the hermit says as he draws a strange pattern on the ground. Naruto sits in the middle of the pattern and goes in a meditative state. Omni, Angel, and the old dude sit in a triangle around Naruto and start pouring their chakra into the pattern. The markings in the pattern start glowing blue and the color started heading toward naruto. The color completely covered naruto and engulfed him. After about 3 days a red color started coming back out of naruto and into several silver panels that were at the edge of the triangle. This went on for several days the colors going back and forth.

**The end**

I wrote this against my will so it's pretty short anyway


	8. author's note

Sorry to everyone who actually liked my story but the chapters were too short so I decided to make a rewrite. The first chapter should be uploaded soon. I repeat there will be a rewrite sorry about the inconvenience (great now im sounding like a cash register or something)……


End file.
